forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.118
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.118 will take place on Monday 22nd January. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For the detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Changes * Many players have voiced concerns over being unable to use offers where items can be purchased for Diamonds on a different world than the one it was offered on. As such, we have now made it possible to accept an item sale on a different world than the one the offer was initially displayed on. Keep in mind, however, that for now you will still only be able to purchase the offer once across all worlds. * We have seen that the "gain population" and "gain happiness" tasks from the Daily Challenges were counter productive for many, and have removed those as a result. The mysterious questgiver may now ask for donations of coins and supplies instead. * Frequently, a randomly generated chest selection for the Daily Challenges was used for all worlds of the same player. We now made sure that the selection is randomly chosen for each world separately. * A new Diamond expansion has been added for players in the Oceanic Future. We also added a new victory expansion. * The goods reward of the Seed Vault has been changed to 20 (from 10) if you are below Modern Era, to be more in line with higher eras. Bugfixes * We have fixed an issue that caused sounds to not be played or played with a delay for players using Internet Explorer 11. * The Domestication Pen now grants the correct 80 ranking points instead of the previous 40. * A problem was fixed that caused an internal error to be displayed if the Missile artillery is used in an auto-battle. * We have fixed an issue where the Missile artillery was falsely shown as having died on the results screen of an auto-battle, even if the battle was won. * The game would sometimes display the global ranking after visiting another player from the guild screen. This has now been fixed. * Entering a page number in the guild treasury log did not take you to the page entered. This should work as expected once again now. * An error was fixed that made it impossible for guild leaders to edit guild title of another leader. * The signature in system messages sometimes overlapped the actual message. This has been fixed now. * The icon for the Pillar of Heroes Upgrade item was missing in the mouseover-tooltip of the coolers, when it was the Daily Special during the event. * We have fixed a bug that caused the guild bar to sometimes not update immediately after joining a guild. * The tutorial could get stuck on the "build a stilt house" step. It should now work normally once again. * The ability "First Strike" sometimes lead to your own units being shown with 0 health despite them being undamaged. This has been fixed. * We have fixed a bug that caused an internal error to be displayed after finishing an auto-battle in the Guild Expeditions. * The "plundered"-side bar icon was not shown for plundered Hall of Fame. The icon has been added now. * Attempting to move the Town Hall could cause Flash to crash if the Oceanic/Arctic ship was in the city. This has now been fixed. * The quest "Eyes in the Backyard" showed a coin icon even though it was requesting supplies. The supply icon is now back. * In construction mode, the mountains and rivers next to the Friends Tavern disappeared sometimes. This is now corrected. * The "Select Resource" button in the Guild Expeditions did not always show the correct translation. This has been fixed. Original post here. Category:Changelog